A Villains Night
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: After a local bar closes down, Scott decides to buy it and Lightning goes along with that, Heather, in need of a job, does too. Soon the three realize how hard running a bar is. As they deal with fights, thugs, toilet cleaning, disgusting people along the way there job isn't that bad, despite frequent arguing and a rivalry with some of his staff. (Duncan, Jo, Heather and more)


**A Villain's Night**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own Total Drama**

* * *

Lightning smiled, humming as he walked a long the road, "Sha-what?" Lightning gasped as he opened his eyes. A small crowd looked at the bar, shocked.

Lightning walked up to a man and tapped him on the shoulder has face was freckled and he wore a white vest. "What's happening man?" Lightning asked.

The man turned, he held a girl in his soft, yet firm grip, she looked up, smiling, "This bar is closing, isn't it great!" The girl asked.

"Sha-What?" Screamed Lightning in shock, refusing to believe it, he shook his head, pushing through the crowds he banged on the door.

"Dude," Said someone, Lightning tensed, it was a female, "It's closed, deal with it!" Lightning opened his eye seeing the beauty was holding him up and staring him in the eye.

"Yeah, okay Jo." He sighed it was only Jo, who quickly dropped him on the floor, Scott walked up to him quickly.

"We should start our own bar!" Scott whispered, "I know how to build and keep out the rats, my pappy taught me!"

Lightning looked at Scott's hand nervously, before looking up. "Sha-yeah, but I do the cooking!" Scott nodded.

An dark haired girl looked up, sighing, "Damn closed!" She growled, "I cannot believe there shutting it down!" She screeched.

"Hey." Scott poked the girl, "Heather is it, I've seen you around town, wanna help us set up a hotel.." Scott purred.

Heather screamed in disgust, but leaned in, "You tell anyone about this and your dead!" She commanded.

Scott led Heather and Lightning behind the closing bar and knocked on the back door, three times, all were bored.

After a while a girl answered, her tan gleamed and Lightning drooled, Heather looked disgusted, Scott did too. The girl had cans of hairspray coated on her hair, Lightning stepped closer.

"Wanna join us in a business.." The girl pondered this, Heather scoffed, crossing her arms, the girl nodded.

"Fine but all the girls have to do one dare if they want to join Sha-me!" the girl nodded, "Kiss me.."

The girl gasped, shrugging, and puckered up, "VITO!" the girl screamed, before kissing Lightning who forced her to. A muscly man made his way the door, glaring at Lightning.

"Yo, get off ma' honey!" Vito was a strong man, he quickly punched Lightning and grabbed Ann Maria bringing her back inside.

"Really, kiss me, cheesy and like I'd ever kiss you, talk about disgusting, by the way, cheerleaders aren't gonna see you for a while for that cheesy pick up!"

"Sha-no, cheer-leader girls are the coolest honey's!" Moaned Lightning, Scott knocked on the door again.

This time, Vito answered but had a shirt on and his hair not spiked, Lightning glared at him, "You wanna by this?" He asked, hopeful.

Scott nodded. "Whoo!" Cheered the man, "Someone wants to buy it!" He screamed to someone inside. A woman came out.

The woman got Lightning, Scott and Heather to sign it, and rushed off, carrying boat-loads of money, Heather gazed at it.

"Move out, losers, I'm done here, you cannot even cook, you are as dumb as you look!" Heather cried, walking away.

Scott grabbed her, pulling her back, he wasn't street smart but he was pretty strong, Heather struggled to escape.

"This restaurant is ours!" Scott snarled. "We are making it into ours!" Scott walked in Lightning followed, Heather also did, after a while.

She slammed the door behind her and looked up, seeing stools surrounding a circular shaped bar, behind the bar, where the staff worked were beverages, including wine, beer, water and even milk. Sturdy brown chairs were scattered around the spaces, a few televisions could be seen, Heather looked around, there was Snooker, Foosball and more, Heather saw a door behind the bar and rushed to it, quickly pushing it open, Heather looked up.

"Wow." She muttered, a flight of stairs led up to rooms and a bathroom, most rooms were used as storage and a place to block out annoying costumers.

Scott knocked on the wood, Heather after admiring the bar rushed out of the door she came in and lent on the bar.

"We need staff, 7 maximum, Heather your a waitress, in case people want food, cause there's food here."

"What?" Heather scoffed, "Me, as a waitress?" She growled, "No, no." Scott smiled.

"I'll pay you, or you can be closer to my face and be a bar maid." Heather groaned, annoyed, she crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'll be a waitress, if Lightning's a waiter." Scott gave Heather a thumbs up, Lightning shook his head.

"Sha-no, I'm a..." He stopped, confused, "A Chef Hatchet, like that guy on TV!" Heather slapped her head.

"No, you're a waiter!"

"I'm a Sha-Chef!"

"Waiter!"

"Shut your Sha-gob!"

"Your going down.. socially."

"Ooh, I'm scared, I'm going down, sorrily.."

"I said socially!"

"Whatever!"

Scott growled, "We still need staff, if you," He pointed to Heather, "Bicker I'll kiss you and tell everyone you work here!" Heather gasped.

"What about Sha-me!" Gasped Lightning, Scott smiled.

"You will miss sports after we're closed..."

"SHA-NOOO!" Lightning screamed, Heather recorded this and sent it, Lightning got up, not noticing it.

"We need to change the name!" Scott commanded, "I've decided to change it to Villains Night, we've all done some bad things and are still doing them." Scott winked at Heather.

Heather and Lightning quickly objected, "No!" They both screamed, before getting into another row, Scott smiled.

"You both are arguing, so Heather pucker up, and Lightning you ain't getting payed." Lightning shrugged.

"That doesn't mean your watching sports after we close!" Lightning gasped, starting to tear up.

"Something in my Sha-eye, Ow, Ow, Ow!" Heather rolled her eyes.

"I know what's in your eyes." She looked at Lightning's eyes, "Tears!" She shouted in his face, Scott clapped.

"More, more, more!" He jeered, Heather and Lightning yelled again, Scott smirked, getting his camera, he edited it and soon a photo of Lightning holding knickers and Heather holding briefs were shown.

"Heather and Lightning dating and more...?" Scott typed, muttering it, he then pressed send, unknown to everyone who viewed the photo, the items edited in the photo were Scott's.

"At least no one will no the knickers are mine.." Scott chuckled as he watched Lightning and Heather tire.

A knock on the door interrupted everyone, Heather strode to the door, opening it, "We are closed, freak!" She then slammed the door.

"Open the door.." Scott shook his head, "Now, I hope you all ain't asses and you'll listen to your boss!"

"Sorry to rain on your parade freaky, fat, freckled face!" Heather explained, "but no!"

Scott looked at Lightning, "Heck to the no!" Lightning crossed his arms, content with his answer.

"Are you that thick in the head that you can't open a door, seriously." Heather muttered under her breath.

"No, I can sha-open it!" He explained, "Sha-watch!" Lightning opened the door, a man walked in.

"Here's you sign, sir Scott." Said the man, gesturing to a few men to bring the sign in, the sign was large, red, with an outline of black, it said: Villain's Night! In bright bold letters, Scott cheered, before turning serious.

"Put it up." Scott handed him money, "You get extra if you put it up." The man shook his head, leaving.

"Crap, guys we need to get staff, put up the sign and ugh!" He grumbled, Heather rolled her eyes.

"Is it harder than you thought?" She said in a baby voice mocking him, "Good, FYI 'I want my pappy' wont work here!" She taunted him.

A knock on the door was heard and Lightning opened, "What Sha-Jo!?" Asked Lightning. Jo smirked, walking in.

"I have a proposition for you guys." Jo explained, scanning the place as she walked towards Heather and Scott.

"As I'm a jock, and I'm cooler than you all and you cause you basically suck!" Heather bit her lip, she did not like this chick.

"Look," Heather began, "Your not much in terms of social status or looks, but that doesn't mean you can try your weak attempt at bullying us!"

Lightning nodded and Scott agreed, "And does your rambling have a good part to it, if not just go!" Jo growled, Heather stepped.

"Uh, don't wanna get the unpopular germs." She mocked Jo, "or do I want to get the ugly germs!" Jo gasped.

"What's your proposition for us man-boy?" Jo resisted the anger to punch them all, "Hurry it up!" Scott ordered.

"Okay!" Jo snapped, "Well-" A gruff voice interrupted and a girl punched the door, making it fall, almost hitting Lightning.

"HURRY IT UP BEFORE YOU GO DOWN THE TOILET, NEWBIE!" Eva growled, Lightning gasped. "WHAT YOU LOOKIN' AT?"

Jo stood still until Eva walked away, Scott smile had faded away, he wanted to see a fight, "Eva is so much stronger than you and she could've beaten you to a pulp and killed you with one nasty lil punch!"

"Shut up about your girlfriend!"

Scott walked away going behind the bar, "Lightning and Jo are both cooks and Lightning you are a waiter." Lightning smiled.

"Heather your on sign duty!" Heather gasped, looking at her nails, groaning as she picked up the sign and walked outside.

Duncan walked in, eying everyone who was there but lazed around on a leather seat, "My usual, pepksy." He yawned.

Scott looked confused as Duncan sighed, Scott grabbed a glass but Duncan walked up to him and slid it off the counter, breaking it.

Duncan chuckled.

Scott growled.

* * *

**AN: And Done, Okay guys, tell me what you wanna see, what you wanna happen and which characters you would like to work in the restaurant.**

**PS: The girl at the beginning who was with Scott was Dawn.**

**So, Read, Review and Remember!**


End file.
